Dalaran Ministry of Justice
'''The Dalaran Ministry of Justice '''is the government department responsible for maintaining the courts of Dalaran, prosecuting defendents on behalf of the magocracy, and making sure law enforcement is carried out in Dalaran. With the retirement of Minister Elberich Haltring, the Ministry of Justice was folded into the Ministry of the Interior Overview and Organization The Dalaran Ministry of Justice is split into three different departments which are all overseen by the Minister of Justice. These Departments include: Department of the Dalaran Guard The Department of the Dalaran Guard is charged with enforcing the laws of the Magocracy of Dalaran and the protection of its citizens. Furthermore the Guard Department is tasked with investigating crimes alongside the attorneys and other experts in the Department of Jurisprudence. Often times Guards will be seem around the city and the important administration centres of the city along with guarding the weekly Sessions of Senate. Deparment of Jurisprudence The Department of Jurisprudence is charged with the prosecution, education, and regulation of laws within the Magus Senate and the Magocracy of Dalaran. Members of the Department can often be found drafting new legislation, teaching legal education classes, and in the court rooms of Dalaran dealing with matters of law enforcement and litigation. Department of the Violet Eye The Department of the Violet Eye is charged with gathering and processing intelligence gathered on criminals and other persons of interest both inside Dalaran and externally. Agents of the Violet Eye are often engaged in both espionage and counterintelligence activities in order to protect the Magocracy of Dalaran from the unseen threats of both the physical and magical world. They often work hand in hand with not only the other departments of the Ministry of Justice, but also with other Ministries in Dalaran. Positions Minister of Justice The Minister of Justice oversees the entire ministry and is responsible for its overall operation. The Minister is charged with overseeing any matters of Jurisprudence in the Magocracy of Dalaran and the security of its land and people. The Minister also possess a large amount of judicial power in order to ensure all internal and external threats are prosecuted according to Dalaran Law. In order to carry out their duties, the Minister may appoint and recruit a deputy along with a few other administration staff. Under the direction of the Magus Senate of Dalaran, the Minister and their deputies also oversee the drafting and proposing of new legislation in order to keep the laws of Dalaran up to date. Deputy Minister of Justice The Deputy Minister of Justice fulfills all the obligations and responsibilities that the Minister would normally deal with in the case of his absence. The Deputy Minister is given full authority to handle just about anything dealing with the Ministry's jurisdiction and must defer only to the Minister and official orders from the Chancellory. Director of the Department of the Dalaran Guard The Director of the Dalaran Guard is responsible for overseeing the operations of the Dalaran Guard Department. The Director's Office is also responsible for the recruitment and training of new Constables along with remaining in constant communication with the Minister of Justice about the daily affairs of Dalaran. Director of the Department of Jurisprudence The Director of the Department of Jurisprudence is responsible for coordinating between the other Departments of the Ministry of Justice in regards to the state of affairs of the Magocracy and is also charged with educating citizens of Dalaran on the laws and rules. The Director also, in coordination with the Minister of Justice, prosecutes those who break the laws of Dalaran. Director of the Violet Eye The Director of the Department of the Violet Eye is responsible for the intelligence and counterintelligence operations of the Violet Eye. The are charged with ensuring any hidden threats to the Magocracy of Dalaran are exposed and dealt with as quietly as possible. Often times the Director will work not only with the Minister of Justice, but also with other Ministers and their respective Ministries in the Senate to ensure the security of Dalaran. Consultant The consultants are individuals selected by the Minister or Deputy Minister to act on a frequent basis to assist the Ministry. These individuals can range between informants, psychologists, pathologists, medical professionals and other professions that can aid the Ministry in its functions. Consultants are paid on a case by case basis rather than salaried like the rest of the Ministry. Consultants are given consultant badges upon becoming a Justice Consultant. These badges give them access to crime scenes so long as they have an Investigator or Enforcer with them.Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Organizations Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Ministry of Dalaran